The Corruption of Time
by PolishSoviet
Summary: Tamriel, has entered a dark age. After the events of Skyrim this is how I imagine not only the land, but how its gods have changed in this new world. Can Time be corrupted? Or will the King of Rape finally see the errors of the daedra?


**So, after some time I'm finally posting this work I've been working on since my time with Morrowind. I will continue the other stories, as summer is here and I have less work with school.**

**Hope you enjoy. All rights to to Bethseda for creation of myth, lore, and video games.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Corruption of Time<p>

He was the lord of time, and chief of the Nine Divines. The Imperial Cult claimed he was the 'protector of the Tamrielic Empire', how he would always safeguard their society. He was Akatosh, the Dragon god of time.

It was a fool-hearty mortal concept; that the gods they worshipped would always protect them in their hour of need. The Tribunal Temple placed their faith in their 'Tribunal'; Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil. Although, in truth, they were mortal-gods who lost their power when the heart of Lorkhan was destroyed by the Nerevarine.

And then? Almalexia turned on her fellow allies, killed Sotha Sil then eventually killed by the reincarnate of Nerevar. Vivec disappeared, along with his holy city in a blaze of destruction. In less than ten mortal life spans, the Tribunal Temple lost their gods and the Nerevar disappeared in Morrowind's greatest hour.

It was absorbed by the now independent Kingdom of Argonia, with it's own gods, faiths, and power structure. Time dictated that all that remained of Morrowind's kingdom was to relocate on the island of Solsthetim. Now only the House of Redoran remained to guide the people of Dunmer, along the pro-Nerevar faction of the Tribunal Temple with other small pieces of factions.

The Imperial Cult fell in a similar way to the Tribunal Temple; as the Imperial city was ransacked with civil war after the fall of the Imperial dominance within the region. Some mortals wanted a strict, authoritarian Imperial regime and others wanted all to remain independent of each other. Yet the new regimes they thought up would be 'connected through unity' since they were all republics of Tamriel.

Both sides failed, in a complete state of irony. Though the Imperial Cult took both sides, an opportunistic move on its part to consolidate power if either won. Sadly, for its' administration, neither won. With this, what was left of the Elder Council decreed that the Imperial cult was to be abolished.

The Imperial primate, Augustus Ultimatum, had refused to abolish the religion of the now broken up Empire. He had boasted; "We will never let down our hopes with the Nine Divines! Talos Septim and Akatosh shall guide us through these troubled times, into a glory that we can not even comprehend currently. This is the power of the Divines!".

What did he have a grand dark emotion directed at the mortal words? The hatred lied in the mortal's arrogance to say that the Divines would help him without any hesitation or motive. That we, that he, was the main force behind the Empire's soon return to 'glory'. His ignorance and self-dependence on the god's he so dearly needed brought about his and the cult's doom.

The golden dragon let out a hefty sigh of anguish, watching as the Daedra did their deeds throughout the world of Nirn. Mehrunes Dagon, causing destruction throughout the world with volcanoes, earthquakes and wars.

Mephala spinning webs of deceit to cause discord and chaos within the world, making internal wars and petty feuds. Malacath having his hordes of Orcs and Ogres attack countless villages and counties. The Madness of Sheogorath spreading far and wide, bringing understanding and fear in a confusing jumbled mess…and finally;

Molag Bal and Peryite causing their own mischief within what was Morrowind. Both had slightly intrigued the mighty Lord Akatosh in different ways…Peryite was the only other Dragon he had known, and shared some interests with him.

Both had generally wanted life, wanted everything to be in a nice tidy order. It would happen in a said way and a said way only…though they had rarely talked. At the few times they did, it was when Akatosh was on a small mission with a talk with the more 'prominent' Daedra Lords.

It was, more or less, a guide of direction. The thin green dragon had a certain 'smooth move' to the Golden Dragon, although this would pass he predicted. He was wrong, as was his view on Molag Bal.

"Molag Bal…", Akatosh spoke with corresponding curses following his name. He was the corrupter, the slaver, the rapist, and so much more. Akatosh despised him, gradually wanting to eradicate him from existence. Although…Sheogorath mocked him on this subject. He stated; "Aye, Aye Goldy. But understand that, in a sense of metaphorical or otherwise, you two complete each other. You order time, you have the directive of having things to go in a specific direction. He corrupts it, he makes sure it goes in a direction that is harmful to your directive. He makes sure that mortal races are damned and prepared for other events that will come later, like war. You help time go accordingly, and give them 'hope' for a better tomorrow. Opposites Goldy…Opposites attract, a main rule of life you must recognize."

The Mad-God's speech still clawed at Akatosh's mind and well being. But it was a mere ruse to anger him, to have a session of thinking for what a daedra, let alone the god of _madness_, would have to say on his views of certain other daedra lord.

How could Molag Bal even 'aid' the mortal races? All he did, his soul sphere of influence, was that of corruption of the mortal races. Their destruction, pain, and misery would be his play-day. Bal was nothing more than the devil of Nirn itself, the worst daedra of all of them!

A growl arose from the Aedra, all this thinking over nothing. There was to be no gain from this, no benefit for the development of the aedra or the mortals. Though he continued to stare at the daedra, watching as he smirked with another 'successful task' complete for the cause of corruption.

It disgusted Akatosh, how Molag Bal simply was amused at his own work. How could he even be happy as countless more were to suffer in this time of chaos and destruction? If he had any sense of duty in him, he'd have some empathy towards the mortals…but no he has the basic view of victory or defeat.

Now? He has victory, and so hubris consumes him for the moment. Then Molag Bal shall corrupt more of the world, as he competes with the other daedra lords to 'control the mortals'. It was their game plan, since Akatosh and the other aedra had influence over the mortal races prior to this moment. The daedra wanted it now, but none of them were intent on sharing the rewards.

So the daedra lords scrambled to find the best worshipers, then create an army to combat the other daedric lords. And the winner would be able to control Tamerial, with all the mortals that come with it.

In comparison it could be a grand play of Chess, in mortal retrospect that is. Although the more complicated parts were, of course, how territory was to be won by the daedric lords. The worshippers would occupy temples, and amass troops in a professional fighting style which was common to their terrain.

For example most Dunmer would train with long sword, heavy or medium armor with some blunt weapons if possible. This was the old Redoran way of fighting, removing their pretensions of 'honor, family and Temple' which was their political line.

Then after amassing their armies, the daedric lords would send their worshippers to strike at various cities or settlements across Tamriel. This caused many border wars between the daedra, creating a bit of a problem for their means to 'control the mortals'.

But they have managed to have some territory in a unified fashion…Sheogorath currently holds half of Argonia and parts of Eastern Cyrodiil; along the Blackwood forest.

Molag Bal and Peryite had the Morrowind area and some southern parts of Skyrim. Typically Peryite remained at small locations of the mainland, especially in Mournhold. Molag Bal's territory…he had all of Vvardenfell, and about 60% of the mainland.

He held Vvardenfell mostly for his aspect of corruption, and bringing misery to all mortal races. He, most likely, re-installed the domestic laws of slavery of beast races. Mer in most cases, especially Argonians since the Argonian invasion of Morrowind many years prior.

His devil form was one of masculinity and 'evil incarnate' with Akatosh's mind. His dragon-like face, dremora like horns, claws sharper than daedric metals, his vast large muscles…

Though Akatosh shook that thought very quickly when he realized what it meant, that he was seeing some positive aspects of Molag Bal in _physical_ form. Him being the being of slavery, domination, and _corruption_ would mean his mortal form would be revolting! Disgusting, as the corruption deformed his body into something of hellish proportions.

Yet it wasn't so, at least in his perspective, for the body seemed…rather 'good'. His muscular form along with the devilish horns were interesting to look at, and the voice was rather booming.

Forceful, strict, etcetera, but honestly had its own humor to it. Its own…activeness.

But once he thought that certain word, Akatosh cursed immediately at himself. How could he even think of a devil as such! One who corrupts for the sheer joy of seeing others fight in wars of his choosing, and playing out whom will be the victory.

It was for that, and many more countless objections, that Akatosh loathed Molag Bal's existence within any type of realm. Be it the daedra's own or Nirn itself!

With a heavy sigh the Golden dragon turned to the other regions of Nirn, to see if there was yet any hope to halt or even post-pone the daedric control of the world.

The eastern nations could not help…they would be only interested in conquering Tamriel, seizing it as their own colony of sorts. That along with Akatosh's firm dissident for the thought of 'the lesser of two evils' will be far better than the dominant greater evil.

A whisper came to the great god of time, one of carnal desires to an extreme. _"Ah! My favorite Aedra on the plain of Nirn, whom seems reluctant to let us daedra finally have our way after, oh two to three millennia. If only you could hear these mortals scream out in pain for us to defend them, forsaking you aedra since you have done very much so. Forsaken them."_

"Quiet, you demon!", Akatosh barked at Molag Bal for his smart-comments which were correct on this term. Akatosh knew, as did all aedra and daedra, that they had forsaken their mortal worshippers for a pact that was never to come to fruition.

"_Ah, Akatosh. You do seem to have that still going personality that makes you stand out from your fellow Aedra, but you still have that poor idealistic quality most of your kin posses. Hell, if I am a demon than you are certainly one as well. We are born the creators and destroyers of this world, seeing how we are sovereign in our own right. You chose not to help the Imperial Cult, the Tribunal Temple nor any other mortals during the Empire's dark age. I chose to "help" them in my own way, of course."_, Molag continued to claw at the various facts that did connect Aedra and Daedra as a humongous relationship.

"Says he whom did not participate in the creation of Nirn! In your greed you daedra sought to keep your powers at their potential. What do you, honestly, care for this world or its inhabitants?", responded the Dragon of time whom was getting impatient already in a short time span.

A hardy laugh echoed as the response was sent, as if he was truly in joy that the said question was asked. After some time, Akatosh predicted it to be four days in mortal time but a mere blink of the eye with the gods, the laugh ended with a slow, manipulative, dark, echo.

"_Well for one; how are we greedy when we did not participate in the creation of this toy? Yes, we retained our full extent of our power but did we amass millions to our following? Did we destroy the Trickster after he told you to create Mundus, and you did so willingly? Did we make a MORTAL a god due to his actions in uniting Tamriel in a military campaign? Did we forsake our followers when they became too fanatical and zealot? No for any of them. We play with mortals as toys, give them weapons to destroy themselves with and various other things. I am the King of Rape, I have no innocence to proclaim as you do. But I do protect my flock, I do take care of my kin. The inhabitants of this world matter not to me, true. But that doesn't mean I will lie to them, tell them that their lives will be blissful in the afterlife and the life when they follow my order. They will gain power, and will lose it."_

At first the response would be obvious, argue the daedra prince until he left the dominion of his mind or Akatosh decided to just ignore the King of Rape.

Yet it was not so at this point, as the dragon just sighed in defeat once more. How would rebuttals do anything against the daedra or their massive mortal armies?

As the Lord, the Watcher, of Time: Akatosh has obligations prior to petty arguments with the daedra and their arguments about the aedra's morality or inconsistencies with the proclamations of them being divine and holy. Or other proclamations such as the defending of mortals from temptation or evil with the faith of the divines.

Though mostly if those words were spoke it'd be by the Imperial Cult or some of the Aedra which had a high-mountain of morality that not even Akatosh would attempt to destroy.

Even though he was the oldest, wisest and most importantly the most powerful of the aedra respect from him by others such as Talos after gaining divinity or those truly for Imperial interests like Zenithar whom commerce and work was his sphere of influence.

Lack of respect in recent years was due to the faith in the Divines being non-existent or in small pockets of tribes that once were denizens of the Empire.

So as time went on, as it usually did, the Divines grew more and more apart. Each sole's focus, if they did not remain sane or compassionate in their sphere, was based on the sphere of influence surviving after the end of this age of Daedra.

Others, like Kynareth whom had the sphere of influence of nature, went down into isolation with the other divines in accordance to the others not defending their sphere of influence.

Although the Daedra prince Meridia attempted to keep life of the forest and life of others intact, the others conspired against her to damage the unity of the aedra.

So a tactic of many of the daedra who were apart of this war, except for Hermaeus Mora and Clavicus Vile whom remained out of the conflict due to their spheres of otherwise, was to burn the forests in preparation for a "new land" for the mortals after this age.

And they were merciless when done so, killing any who stood in their way. Usually during or after the burning the servants of said daedra would slaughter any inhabitants of the forest be they man, mer, or simple creature.

"_You know, even the King of Rape, the corruptor of the most pious of men, and the rupture of Nirn has things to do other than do small-time chat with a divine whom is obviously having problems, be they moral-based or otherwise, about that agreement. _

_But then when all of you divines, at the time seven or eight say my brothers, finally destroyed Lorkhan; it seemed you were too weak to stop us. But we offered you a most generous deal; You may keep, watch over and be the authority of the world and its inhabitants until the end of days. _

_So in the Fourth Era, of you or another, the world collapses. It is the Nordic legend of Alduin whom is the World Eater, also you. Dragons come, burn people, cast back and more destruction continues until the whole of Tamriel is in shambles. _

_If you do not pronounce that as 'the end', then I question you being the Lord of Time…"_

"Must you always make such long speeches? For one known as the King of Rape, etcetera, etcetera, you sure do make the most long-winded of speeches on how I am a confused moralist and you the perfect form of not being a hypocrite.", scoffed the Dragon of Time.

"_So says the Lord of Time, isn't it a requirement to make long speeches to bore the daedra back into Oblivion?",_ the Devil replied back. Akatosh was unsure whether he meant it as an insult or mere a play of words due to his position as the Lord of Time, the first of the Aedra.

"_But I did not speak to you on informal regulations of teaching you how you've done your work, why you aren't as all holy as you appear to these naïve morals, or otherwise. I come for a formal agreement, somewhat like Clavicus Vile bargaining but unlike him I will play on words to damn you later. Honest deal", _spoke the corruptor to get his intent across.

"And I should hear you out because?", the query of Akatosh was more than expected for both sides. On the one hand, Daedra do tend to "keep their word" in relation to Mortals doing their quests. And yet, it is not so honorable of them in relation to what type of quest or agreement is in the contract of the Daedra.

For example Akatosh remembers the Nerevarine doing Molag Bal's assignment, which was more or less rage at a particular demon who had become slothful in his tasks to corrupt the Dunmer. Which he is famously known for in Morrowind, in a sheer scope of irony.

And what did this demon get for being slothful? A thousand years or so of torment. He even allowed the Nerevarine to kill his daughter, his own flesh and blood, because her mate was not suitable to the Daedra's eyes.

"_Because"_, began Molag Bal, _"If you do agree to this bargain, then by my word I will not torment the denizens of my…Temple"_, he said with a bit of a crackle in his voice.

Any and all deals of the Daedra were contradictory to their statements. Usually they'd play on words with the mortals, in order to gain the greater benefit of the bargain.

"Yeah, how do I know that all the mortals in Morrowind belong to you?", Akatosh queried as he looked below into the mortal plane. It seemed all but Peryite were taking positions in this war.

In terms of placement, Peryite had "southern" Morrowind, which contained Mournhold; the former Capital of Morrowind. While Molag Bal had most of the north, the southern region of Skyrim (or in that case the eastern), plus Vvardenfell.

It seemed off for Sheogorath seemed keen on taking Mournhold for himself, though he was too concentrated with Mehrunes Dagon with the central part of Cyrodill.

Whom, as always, was very aggressive in warfare. Though his last two wars, one with Mephala whom held the rest of Skyrim and a third of Hammerfell and the other with Hircine whom held Elsweyr and Valenwood, were brutal and a failure.

It was mostly because of his aggression anyways…he never put much tactics into the battles; as he hoped his sheer power and man-power would best the likes of the others.

Yet Molag Bal's words echoed into him again, clawing at his mind to get his attention. _"Someone seems rather keen on the updates of the world, Dragon of Time…"_, said Molag Bal with a rather terrible laugh to it.

Akatosh knew the Daedra saw him as 'hilarious' when he cared for the plight of mortals, even though he shunned them when the Cult asked for aid or even preventing disasters like the destruction of Vvardenfell when Vivec was annihilated.

"Well, someone needs to make sure that all the chess-masters are evenly matched or all fail.", the Golden one said with a rather small smirk to his comment. He received a little hiss from the Daedra of Rape, but he continued to explain his deal.

"_Well, considering I am the King of Rape and nothing can enter my domain unless it is mine…Then I guess all and none are apart of my 'kingdom'. Unless you want to risk the lives of whomever remains in my territories, and besides…I can just as easily invade Solsthetim, and make them mine too. Wouldn't even take much effort, but we all know this"_, as he began to bargain the lives of those who weren't even to be in this conflict or weren't to be as of yet.

It was another part of the Daedra's war game, some territories would be labeled as neutral or resource territories. Touched by all but belong to none. Others were to preserve some of the races, hence the Aedra's willingness for the war to go on unopposed. Dunmer, Orcs, Humans, High Elves, Wood Elves, Khajit, and Argonians were all to live as the prime races.

Others, however, were to become extinct or become slaves if the Daedra were up to the task as not all races would survive under the conditions.

"Very well…and the condition of my involvement into your Bargain are?", asked the God a bit timidly. The King, or God, of Rape was one to be timid by.

Whatever he wanted, he got, used, then threw away when it bored him. In fact, he commonly bragged that the raped the mortal god Vivec, used him for 80 days then threw him away back into Vvardenfell before he was banished into Oblivion by him.

Molag Bal remains quiet or says he let him do that, but all know he would never want to be banished back to his realm. He wanted more items, more sex toys for his own pleasures.

"_Simple, descent unto my domain and stay with me…for about 300 years. It is a reasonable deal, no?"_, crackled the King of Rape, obviously his demon teeth shining in the light if he was there in person.

"Are you mad? I would never stay with you!", responded Akatosh with massive resentment to the deal. It was already a risky business, especially with the likes of Molag Bal, but to reside with him?

He was not the mortal Vivec, he was not a sex toy for eighty days and eighty nights, he had dignity of being THE God of Time. The God that all know, from the Mer to Men, and He who came about to Bring The End as Alduin.

"_Then I guess you won't mind, at all, if I invade Solsthetim and then destroy Peryite's forces. He's never been one for defensive or offensive wars…and with all of Morrowind's resources; I'll just invade the other kingdoms until the Daedra give me complete dominance of Tamriel. And then? I reproduce my kin of Vampires, and Ash-Vampires. To which they will feed, and consume the populations I deem are not fit to inhabit my domain. And so on and so forth, and who will the mortals blame for their suffering? The Aedra, you, as you did not agree to the honest deal of the Daedra. Your pride was too much to swall-", _before Molag Bal could finish his statement on his future plans to the enslavement of Tamriel it had seemed Akatosh decided to agree.

"Alright, Alright! I'll agree to your terms…But in the course of these three centuries; you will not harm one mortal and you will not declare war or fight anyone! That's the only way you will receive me as anything.", spoke Akatosh to at least protect what he could if he had to be a slave to Molag Bal.

And the silence began, as either Molag was contemplating his advantages in this deal or flat out leaving it due to there not being enough pain and misery for the mortals; which he himself enjoyed more than anything.

At first it seemed to Akatosh that it would only take a few minutes, yet that passed rather quickly. A few minutes turned into an hour, so he sighed heavily as he began to count to about ten thousand and if Molag Bal did not answer; then he would assume the Devil left.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five…", he began to count as time passed as it normally would. Mortals lived and died, the Daedra declared war and made peace, Morrowind lived as it normally did. Order, Organized, and Efficient on the right side, and Rape, and Corruption on the left.

An hour became three, which became six, then twelve and then a day had passed. Yet the Dragon still continued to count, reaching a thousand at the time of midnight.

And so it went on for nine more days, until the Devil spoke once more right at midday of the Tenth Day. _"Very well, Akatosh…we have a deal."_, was all he said to the golden God.

In truth, Akatosh wished Molag Bal would not have spoken but remain silent for ten days if not ten thousand years. He did not want this to occur, but if it was to save the mortals more suffering at the hands one of the more darker Daedra…then it would have to be done.


End file.
